Wedding Mystery
by Leah Potts5
Summary: This is the sequel to Story of Grell's Daughter. Grell and Mia are supposed to get married but when two people from Ciel's past come back and things start to happen what will happen in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Wedding Mystery**

**Five Months Later**

I was fixing my hair while I heard Sarah come running down the hallway. I knew that whenever she was running she was going to drop whatever she was going to give me so I stood in my doorway and saw her coming down the hall. She tripped over one of hiking boot laces and she landed face first onto the floor. The envelope came flying through the air and I jumped up to get it. After I grabbed it I looked at it and I saw that it was from Grell.

"Thank you Sarah," I thanked.

"You're welcome," she said into the ground and I went into my room.

I walked to the vanity and grabbed the silver letter opener from the tray of tea that I had earlier. I opened it and I read that Grell couldn't wait to see me for the next day because Ciel went to the extreme of the wedding tradition. Instead of twenty-four hours of not seeing the bride he thought it meant that we had to wait twenty-four days until we got to see each other. At first we were mad but when we learned that we could still write letters back and forth we thought of a neat system. In the morning we would both send a letter before we would do our wedding preparations. After lunch we would then send another note and then in the evening we would send a note before we would go to bed. If we were lucky enough on a day that Ciel wasn't there or was in the dining room. We would see each other either from me being on the balcony seeing him look at the red roses in the garden or the servants would keep a secret that we saw each other in the dining room and danced in the ballrooom. I looked outside on the balcony and smelled the garden. It was a beautiful day the birds were out and singing. The squirrels were playing and the sun shined brightly. I was wearing my normal outfit the white blouse, black skinny jeans, black ankle boots, my hair up in a ponytail, and the most important thing of my outfit my engagement ring that was given to me on my birthday. I looked down to look at the garden and I saw Grell smelling a red rose. I smiled and watched him but then I saw William there. I quickly ducked so he wouldn't see me and I ran into my room. I got my coat and then I ran to jump off the side of the balcony. I landed on my feet and I started to sneak my way over to see why William was there. When I was close enough I was able to hear what they were saying.

"I'm happy for you Grell and I'm also happy that I don't have to have you keep saying that I like you," William said.

"Oh Will, are you jealous," Grell said in a purr like voice.

William just stared at him in disgust and he pushed his glasses up.

"I'm kidding and thank you. I love Mia very much and I can't thank you enough for being my best man," Grell thanked.

Mia smiled and then sneaked away. She climbed up the pillar back to her room and closed the window. She got her coat off right in time when Ciel came bursting through the door.

"Are you all right Ciel," I asked.

"No," he whispered and he stared into space.

"What's wrong Ciel," I asked.

"Someone that was dead was just found alive a few days ago," he answered and looked out the window.

"Who was it," I asked.

"Actually you should ask who were they," he replied and looked at me.

"Well, who were they," I asked.

"Elisabeth Middleford and...," he muttered.

"And who," I asked.

He looked at me and fixed his hair that was sticking out in every direction. He then straightened himself and looked at me.

"It was Alois Trancy," he whispered loud enough for me to hear.

I looked at him in shock and then made a gulp in my throat.

"But he was killed," I stuttered.

"He was just found alive so I have no idea. But I have invited them both to the mansion and I have decided that you could see Grell tonight and we will have dinner together in the dining room," Ciel declared.

"Thank you for informing me may I go see Grell and tell him," I asked.

He nodded and then looked out the window. I started to walk out of the room when he stopped me by holding my shoulder.

"Yes Ciel," I answered and looked at him in the eyes.

"Tonight can you wear the dress that you wore that night at the ball," he asked.

"Yes," I agreed and then left the room.

I walked outside and saw that William and Grell were still talking. They noticed me when the door closed and they looked at me surprised.

"What are you doing here Mia," Grell asked.

"Are you not happy to see your fiance," I asked.

"I am, just I didn't know Ciel would finally let us see each other with permission," Grell answered.

"Well, I'm here to give you a message. There will be a dinner tonight with two geusts and if you want to know the geusts go ask Ciel in his office I don't think he would like me saying who the geusts are since he is still in shock that they're even coming," I informed.

"Thank you and Will, I better go ahead and start getting ready. I'll see you tommorrow, goodbye," Grell said.

William waved goodbye and then he left before we entered the mansion. We walked to Ciel's office together but I let him go in by himself since I needed to start getting ready for the dinner. I got the dress on first and Sarah helped me with the laces that were in the back like how she did last time. She did my hair into a french twist again but I did my own maekup and I put my shoes on. I had mascara on, some blush, white eyeliner, red eye shadow, and rose red lipstick on. After I was ready I helped Sarah put my clothes away and I helped her with putting some makeup on. I didn't put too much, since she didn't want anyone to really pay attention to her but I told her that she would always look like a model and she did when she took off the glasses. They were to help her not see quite as far so that was why she kept them on but she showed me once when we had to move in with Ciel for twenty-four days.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

I walked down the stairs to the dining room to see where Grell was and I saw that he was sitting in the living room waiting with Ciel and the others. When I entered the room everyone stopped talking and Grell stood up then walked over to me and kissed me.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you," I replied.

Then everyone started to talk again and I sat next to Grell. He had brown hair that was tied up into a ponytail and he had a black suit on but I still imagined his red hair.

"Why do you have to pretend you have brown hair," I asked while putting my fingers through it.

Ciel looked up and made a deep sigh.

"You don't have to have your hair disguised anymore since Elisabeth thinks that the butler Grell Sutcliff is dead you'll just have to say that it was a concidence that you had the same name," Ciel said.

We both smiled and then I pulled the ribbon out and his hair turned back into the red but he kept the black glassses on. When we started to talk about Elisabeth and Alois the doorbell rang and Sebastian went to answer it. Everyone followed him to see if it really was Elisabeth and Alois and when the door opened everyone gasped. It was defintily Elisabeth and Alois since when Elisabeth saw Ciel she smiled a big smile and ran towards him to hug him.

"Oh, Ciel I'm so glad that I'm a demon now so I could be with you," Elisabeth said to him and her eyes glowed when she got excited.

I looked at Alois and saw that he had like daisy duke shorts on and he had a green vest with a white shirt underneath it and then he had some three inched high heeled boots on with above the knee socks. He smiled at us and his eyes turned into demon eyes and then back. Grell and I looked at each other and wondered how they even turned into demons if Alois all ready died and Elisabeth they had no idea how she turned into a demon. So they walked into the dining room and they started to talk.

_**I wanted to write more but I decided to put that into the next chapter and I think this is going to work out better then my first fanfiction story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

We all sat down in the dining room and I sat next to Grell. Elisabeth sat next to me on my right and she was staring at Ciel. Everyone was eating in silence and all you could hear was the clanking of silverware on plates. Grell and I looked at each other because we were starting to get annoyed with the silence.

"So Elisabeth how long have you known Ciel?" I asked.

Elisabeth looked at me with happiness in her eyes and smiled really big.

"I've pretty much known him my entire life," she answered.

Grell smiled at me and I smiled back at him. I looked at Alois and still wondered why he had hooker shorts on.

"Alois, why do you have hooker shorts on," I asked with some confusement in my voice.

Ciel snickered a little bit and Alois glared at me.

"They are not hooker shorts," he hissed.

"Then are they daisy dukes because I've never seen a guy in those short of shorts," I asked.

"They are shorts," he replied before eating some more of his soup.

Elisabeth looked at Grell and stared at his hair.

"How did you get that bright red of hair Mr. Sutcliff," Elisabeth asked.

Grell and I looked at each other before we looked at her.

"Please call me Grell and I was born with this color of hair," Grell smiled and showed his teeth.

Elisabeth stared at his teeth in amazement and then he closed his mouth after he found out that he had his teeth showing. Elisabeth cocked her head to the side and stared at us.

"You almost have the same color of hair as my aunt," she said.

"Oh yes I remember Madame Red, ow," Grell said before I kicked his leg.

Elisabeth stared at us in confusement.

"How do you know my aunt Mr. Sutcliff," she asked.

Grell and I sighed. He grabbed his comb and combed his hair to the brown color. He turned his entire appearance to the human self that he looked like in the late eighteen hundreds. When he turned towards Elisabeth she stared in horror before he changed back into his true self.

"You were my aunt's butler and you're a Grim Reaper," she said while getting up.

Everyone looked at her as tears built up in her eyes.

"Please excuse me," she said before she ran off.

Everyone looked at Ciel and he slumped down in his chair.

"I'll go check on her," I replied while I got up.

I walked away and my dress' train flowed behind me. I walked to the guest room that Elisabeth was supposed to be in and I heard crying. I knocked on the door lightly and I heard her stand up from her bed.

"Elisabeth, I'm sorry about what happened downstairs if anything scared you," I apologized.

I then heard a clicking sound and the door opened. Elisabeth wiped her face off and looked at me with puffy eyes.

"It's not you, it's just that he knew my aunt and he is still alive while she isn't," she said with sadness in her voice.

I looked at her with an apologetic look and thought of an idea.

"Elisabeth, I'm supposed to be getting married tomorrow would you like to be my Maid of Honor since no one that I've sent an invitation to is a girl," I said.

Elisabeth looked at me happily and clapped. She hugged me and at first I was a little shocked but then I hugged her back.

"Now let's go back to dinner," I said as I pulled away from her.

She nodded and held onto my hand. I smiled and we walked back to the dining room. When we entered the dining room I sat down in my seat after I led her to hers which was next to Ciel. Grell and I smiled at each other before we kissed.

_** Sorry it took me so long I've been busy with volunteering and writing my other story. I hope you liked the chapter and I apologize for how short it was.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next day**

I woke up and took a deep breath. I stood up and smiled at my reflection. I started to get ready and i put my earrings in which were diamond dangle earrings. I started doing my makeup and after that I got my dress on. It was a corset dress with some gold trimming here and there. I put my white strap high heels on and walked out of my room. I walked over to Ciel's study and I knocked on the door. i heard him say come in and I walked into the room. he was shocked at how i looked and I gave a nervous smile.

"How do I look," I asked when i shut the door.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you," I said.

He gave a single nod and then I walked back to my room.

**Two Hours Later**

It was time for the wedding but Grell was late. I looked at my watch and I sighed. The wedding was supposed to start an hour ago and I ran to his room. i knocked on the door and there was no answer. I opened the door to see that everything was normal just Grell wasn't there. i walked into the room and saw his suit was on the bed while the outfit he had the night before wasn't there. I looked around and then I saw a blood stain on the floor. I kneeled down to look at it and i touched it. It was fresh blood and i saw a blood stained knife under the bed. I got it and held onto it. I dropped the knife and ran outside to where the wedding was. I walked up to a microphone and tapped on it to see if it was working.

"I have some disturbing news," I announced.

Everyone looked at me and i took a deep breath.

"My fiancee is missing, but you can all stay here until we find him. Have a good day,' I said while trying not to cry and I ran off the stage after dropping the microphone on the floor.

I ran to my room and took my dress off to replace it with my black shirt, jeans, converse, and my fingerless gloves. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and ran outside onto the paved road. I ran towards London and I had tears coming down my face.

"Where is he," I thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been awhile I had writer's block for quite awhile but I'm back. So I hope you liked this chapter and sorry for the short chapter.**


End file.
